Captain Rodent and The Cheese of Destiny
This is the first official story set in Odd World and concerns the titular Captain Rodent, it is a superhero comedy set in a "funny animal" reality akin to cartoons - thus should be suitable for most ages. Captain Rodent and The Cheese of Destiny Part I - The Paws of Fate The story began in the realm of the Celestial Cheese Gods, all-powerful overseers of the rodent world - on duty were the sisters Gouda, Feta and Emmental, stirring the ancient cauldron of molten cheese that allowed them to gaze upon the lives of everyday rodents across the many alternate worlds that made up Odd World entire. As these sisters continued their duty the older Limburger and Roquefort siblings were hard at work trying to outdo one another at juggling the sacred Cheese of Destiny - which shone brightly even in the realm of the immortals. "You two better not damage that cheese.. remember what happened last time?" Gouda warned, glancing over momentarily as the sacred cheese flew across the cauldron and narrowly missed her ears. "Ha! You forget that I was but a boy back then, now I am the greatest cheese thrower in all the land!" Limburger declared as he spun the cheese in one hand. "You are both children.. put it down before Mother catches you.." Feta said. "You worry too much, for not only am I the best cheese thrower my balance is without question - behold!" Limburger began, balancing the cheese on his nose only to stumble. What happened next seemed to go in slow-motion as the cheese flew from Limburger's nose and into the cauldron, the sisters going wide-eyed as the cheese sank into the mystic portal. "Oops.." Limburger said, ears folding back as the skies suddenly turned dark and lightning struck, a gigantic face appearing from the clouds - resembling an older female mouse with a beehive hairstyle and numerous earrings. "LIMBURGER!" the apparition yelled, causing the other mice to step back as Limburger looked up. "Y-yes, mother?" Limburger squeaked. "Did you just cause the Cheese of Destiny to fall into the realm of mortals?" the apparition asked, scowling. "..I.. y-yes.. but it was an accident.. you see.." Limburger began. "SILENCE!" the apparition yelled, causing Limburger to jump back. "Retrieve that cheese at once! there is no telling the damage it could do in the hands of mortals - if you won't then your father and I will have to do it and you know what your father will say when he finds out about this.." the apparition snapped. "N-no, don't tell Papa.. I'll get the cheese back.." Limburger pleaded. "Make sure you do!" the apparition declared as the skies cleared, leaving the mice alone once more. "..I just hope for your sake, brother, the cheese is safe.." Roquefort began. +++ Meanwhile in a small field outside a large city a costumed mouse by the name of Captain Rodent fought against a pig armed with a modified tractor equipped with all manner of saws, blades and drills - the pig dressed in the style of a stereotypical farmer complete with straw in his mouth as he yelled out, shaking a fist: "You can't hope to defeat Farmer King! I shall have my vengeance upon this world, Captain Rodent! You'll see! This is my new and improved Tractor of Doom - not even you can stop it!". "Your villainy ends here, Farmer King!" Captain Rodent declared as he ran forward and prepared a sonic-squeak, only to freeze as he suddenly realized his adversary had frozen - indeed the entire area seemed to stop in time as the mouse blinked, looking around. "Boring.. this is so predictable.. sonic-squeak and BAM.. bye bye tractor.." a voice stated from nowhere, then a tiny figure appeared with a pop - no bigger than 3 inches tall and dressed in a silver suit. "Mini.." Captain Rodent frowned, staring at the much smaller mouse. "That's the name, super-chump.. so.. as I was saying, this is boring.. how about we make things more exciting?" Mini began. "I don't have time to deal with your pranks, go back to your dimension - I have bigger problems right now.." Captain Rodent said dismissively as he turned back to the frozen Farmer King. "OH! you're going to try and blow me off? that's it - now you're really going to pay!" Mini snapped, suddenly clicking his fingers and Farmer King's tractor suddenly grew into an armored mecha-robot. "What-!? Mini - you..!" Captain Rodent began, turning to the little mouse only to be distracted as the giant robot attacked, forcing the hero to take action as he began to run circles around the machine. "Hey, don't blame me - I'm just providing the audience with some entertainment, you're the one who is being rude.. you don't blow me off, super-chump.. I blow you off!" Mini said, sticking his tongue out and disappearing in a puff of smoke. "MINI! YOU LITTLE-!" Captain Rodent snapped but quickly focused on the giant robot once more, unleashing a sonic-squeak and shattering the machine as easily as he would the tractor - causing Farmer King to fall to the ground in a heap of metallic debris. Category:Stories, Events and Realities Category:Hotpotato